1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillation damping gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional gear arrangement, there is a backlash between a pair of gears which are in mesh with each other. The gears oscillate during rotation due to this backlash, generating noise.
In general, a gear train is incorporated in a camera to transmit the rotation of a driving motor to a spool or a rewinding fork. There is a predetermined backlash set between the gears of the gear train. Consequently, in a conventional camera having a gear train incorporated therein, a considerable sound i.e., noise is produced by the gear train during the operation of the gear train, i.e., during the winding and rewinding operations of the film. The sound is not acceptable, particularly when the photographing is carried out in a silent place. To solve this, it is possible to use an endless belt in place of the gear train. However, the endless belt increases the thickness of a rotation transmission mechanism associated with the gear train, and is therefore contrary to a realization of a compact camera.